


Under the Mistletoe

by honeybearbee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: At a Christmas party, a kiss leads to the past.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago for the merlin games holiday exchange

Arthur had cornered Merlin in the kitchen. The staff had gone to their own party, and no one at Father’s party would come here.

“Arthur, what–?” Merlin was cut off as Arthur kissed him.

_Arthur chuckled as Merlin fell down as they were practicing. “You never learn.”_

_“I’m a court wizard, not a knight.”_

_“Thank God for small miracles.”_

_Merlin made a face at his friend. “Shut up, you prat.”_

_Arthur laughed and helped Merlin up._

The two men pulled apart and stared at each other. Merlin’s chest was heaving and Arthur’s hair was mussed.

“Mistletoe,” was all Arthur said.


End file.
